1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to convenience systems and methods for automotive vehicles. Particularly, this invention relates to systems and methods for washing automotive windows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtually all automotive vehicles (passenger cars, trucks, buses, etc.) come with a window washing washing system as standard equipment. Such systems are designed to spray a cleaning solution (i.e. washer fluid) from a resorvoir onto a window (typically, the front windshield, but occasionally the rear window as well) while simultaneously activating a motorized wiper to scrub the window with the cleaning solution.
FIG. 1 illustrates a functional block diagram of a typical prior art wiper system 100. The system 100 incorporates a cleaning solution pump 102 and a wiper motor 104. When activated, the cleaning solution pump 102 draws washer fluid from a reservoir 106 and forces it through a hose having a Y-splitter to a pair of separate nozzles 108 which are positioned to spray the washer fluid onto a window 110 of the automotive vehicle, e.g. usually the front windshield, but a single wiper and nozzle system are sometimes employed for a rear window as well. At nearly same time, the wiper motor 104 drives two wiper blades 112 to scrub back and forth across the widow 110 in synchronized motion in the area of the sprayed washer fluid to remove any residue or debris from the window 110 and improve visibility for vehicle operator/driver 114.
Both the pump 102 and the wiper motor 104 are electrical, operating from the vehicle battery 116 (typically a 12 V supply) coupled to each unit. Simultaneous operations of both the pump 102 and wiper motor 104 is then controlled from a switch 118 disposed within a passenger cabin 120 of the vehicle in proximity to the operator/driver 114 (commonly on a stalk extending from the steering column of the vehicle). In a conventional wiper system, the switch 118 typically encompasses more than merely simultaneous on and off control of pump 102 and wiper motor 104. Variable control of the wiper motor speed as well as intermittant wiper control (and even a variable intermittant wiper control) may be incorporated in a typical control switch. Thus, the switch 118 may include a control circuit for advanced functions of the wiper system 100. In any case, the wiper motor is always activated (if only for a limited duration) upon activating the washer pump 102 in any conventional wiper system 100.
Despite the apparent usefulness of the conventional wiper system, there are still limitations. For example, conventional wiper systems are specifically designed to clean a an automotive window while the vehicle is in motion. While this yields a definite safety benefit, allowing a driver a ready means for maintaining reasonable visibility when driving through rain, snow, etc., the constrained wiper motion actually only cleans a small portion of the window, typically yielding two clean overlapping pie shaped patches 120 outlined by residue over the remainder of the window. This degree of window cleaning may be a tolerable expedient while driving, but it is usually not acceptable when someone desires fully cleaned windows, such as may regularly occur when stopping to refuel at a filling station.
Many filling stations may provide a squeegee and paper towels but will sometimes lack appropriate cleaning solutions if they provide any at all. Providing the proper supplies for a patron to clean his windows is not a priority and the first supply to run out will typically be the cleaning solution. Moreover, because the wipers are simultaneously activated when the washer pump is activated in a conventional system, it is not convenient to use only the fluid from on board reservoir and then clean the windows completely with a squeegee; the automatically activated wipers will immediately wipe away most of the cleaning fluid. Thus, the only option is to employ the less than complete results of the built in vehicle wiper system.
Alternately, a squeegee, paper towels and other cleaning aids can be kept in the vehicle and used when there is none available. However, because of the risk of a spill, a loose bottle of cleaning solution is usually the least desirable extra item to be stored in a vehicle. Thus, despite the fact that a wiper system is equipped on almost every vehicle, situations still arise where an operator is inconvenienced in his objective to fully clean a vehicle window.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that allow a convenient dispensing of washer fluid onto an automotive window. There is further a need in the art for systems and methods to facilitate ready use of washer fluid from the on board reservoir of a vehicle by a user engaged in cleaning the windows manually. Particularly, there is a need in the art for such systems and method to function without engaging the wipers motor. As detailed hereafter, these and other needs are met by the present invention.